ABSTRACT The development of technologies for single-cell analysis has strong impact on human health. Currently, around 1,300 clinical trials are in process to introduce the single-cell analysis in clinical practice for various types of cancer and infectious diseases. The goal of the proposed STTR project is the development of a high-throughput transcriptomic platform with multi-omic potential with spatial resolution at a single-cell and sub-cellular level.